Temptation
by Luvs2Bloved
Summary: "Today was the day that my life changed drastically. She was the unexpected. She was my mystery to solve and I had to solve her. Nothing could stop me from having her, not even herself." Edward wants to have her, will she let him? Sorry guys, I've given up on this story mostly because I don't feel like continuing it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was bored so I decided to write this… Enjoy! Oh and this is written in Edward's Point of view. Also I am writing this my own way so don't compare it to the Twilight series.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns them, I just use them.**

**XXX**

Isabella Swan was big news in this town.

Her mother ran away with her when she was a baby and left her father here. Now that she's back, every one wants to see her. Nothing ever happens here in Forks so news like this is pretty exciting to the town's folk.

That's why my family moved here from Alaska. It was a quiet town here in Forks and it was a good place to stay for a family of vampires. My family was different from the other vampires so we were able to blend in with society. Most vampires kill their prey when they feed. Not my family; we've trained ourselves to only take _some_ of the blood from humans, not _all_.

We glamour the person before we feed on them so they think they are having sex instead of being fed on by a vampire. That's how we are able to keep our life a secret. The world only believes we are a myth.

It was easy seducing the girls here in school since I could just read their minds. Not all vampires can read minds; just me because I was a telepath. I would find out what they liked then lure them off somewhere secret and out of the way before I would glamour them and feed on them. Then they would leave believing they had the best sex of their life.

It was easy to make the girls like me but I never liked them back. To me they were just food and entertainment. Nothing to be attached to… until today.

Today was the day that my life changed drastically. She was the unexpected. She was my mystery to solve and I had to solve her. Nothing could stop me from having her, not even herself.

I have never wanted anything so badly in my life. EVER. Not until the she moved into town.

She moved here to live with her father while her mother and step dad travelled the states with his baseball team. Her name was Isabella Swan but she preferred to be called Bella. Her hair was long and brown and she had chocolate eyes and a nice body. She was very shy too.

This is what I have been hearing all morning from the other students' minds.

She was a curiosity to me and a wanted to meet her. Seeing her face in other people's minds is different from the actual thing. That's why I have to see her for myself. But it wasn't the way she looked that caught my attention. It was her _smell_.

I have never met anyone in my whole existence smell so delicious the way she did. Her blood was taunting me.

I can pick out little trails of her all throughout the school; down the halls, in the classrooms, and I even found her locker. But where was she?

Following just her scent isn't helping. I'll have to read other's minds to find her location.

I would have just listened for a new mind but every thought I heard, I recognized. I've known these students for a while so their minds were familiar to me. So I thought I should just listen for one I didn't know. Except I never found one.

Why was it so hard to find one human being? This should have been a piece of cake.

I can smell her and she is everywhere in people's thoughts, so why is she no where to be found?

This is frustrating and now I'm getting angry.

I'm so mad that I can't find this tempting woman so I leave the building to go sit in my car in the parking lot.

Not soon after I turn on some music, someone appears at the passenger door of my car.

"Alice" I say as she opens it and sits down.

"What's wrong? I was sitting in class when I suddenly saw you storm out of school and come to your car." She says in her soprano voice.

"It's nothing" I lie.

"Edward Cullen, don't you lie to me. I know when something is bothering you" she says to me with a stern look on her face.

"Have you met her?" I ask.

"The new girl? No." she answers with a confused look.

"Have you seen her?" I ask another question.

"Yes, but what's the big deal?" she says with her eyes searching mine.

"So she's not invisible…" I say to myself as I let my gaze drop.

Suddenly I hear Alice's bell like laughter.

"Edward, what has gotten to you? Why are you acting strange?" she says as I look back up to her.

As I think about it my throat tightens. "It's her smell" I say in a raspy voice. "Her scent is so alluring to me but I can't find her anywhere in the school. I've followed her scent all morning but never found her so I decided to try to listen for her, you know, maybe I could find I new thought. But I never found one. There's evidence of her presence everywhere but she is nowhere." I tell Alice.

I look in Alice's smiling face then her gaze goes distant and her face gets serious. I know she's having a vision.

In her mind I see us sitting together at the lunch table with all of us staring off in different directions as usual looking at nothing in particular, except for me. My eyes are locked with the new girls for a moment then she blushes and looks down. I guess I will get to see her. Then the vision ends and Alice smiles again.

"You just needed to be patient" she says as she moves to get out of the car.

"Come on Edward, let's go, the lunch bell will ring in three seconds."

Sure enough the bell rings exactly three seconds later to tell the students it's time for lunch.

We walk towards the cafeteria when Jasper, Alice's mate, and our brother appears.

"Darlin' where'd you go?" Jasper asked as Alice stood on her tippy toes to give him a kiss.

"I had to go talk to the big baby here because he couldn't find the new girl." She tells him.

I let out a growl to show my annoyance.

"Did I hear Alice call Edward a big baby?" Emmett says with a grin as he approaches with Rosalie under is arm.

"No." I growl and they all laugh.

"Whatever" Emmett says still grinning and then turns to walk into the cafeteria with Rosalie still under his arm.

"Thanks Alice" I say with clenched teeth.

"No problem brother" she says with a smile then follows Emmett and Rose with Jasper trailing behind her.

I let out a sigh then follow after them.

Once in the cafeteria, I'm hit with her scent.

I scan the room as I sit down and I don't see her anywhere. I let out another growl then hear Alice giggle while she stares off into space.

"Who are they?" I hear a soft voice ask.

My eyes move to where I hear the voice. Then I look away quickly to not be caught staring.

"Them? Oh, they're the Cullens." I hear Jessica Stanley reply. "But don't get your hopes up because they are all together. Alice is the small one with the short black hair and her boyfriend Jasper is the one sitting next to her with the blond hair. Then there is Emmett, the big one with the brown hair and his girlfriend Rosalie with the long blonde hair. Jasper and Rosalie are twins. They were all adopted by Doctor Cullen and his wife, so technically they are brothers and sisters even though they date each other."

"Who's the last one?" I hear that soft voice ask.

"That's Edward. He's a sex god. He's not dating anyone but still don't even try. He'll sleep with girls but never dates them." Jessica explains.

I chuckle to myself because actually I have never slept with anyone. They were all just my meal, but they don't need to know that.

"Have you slept with him?" the soft voice asks.

"Yeah, once but that's all." Jessica replies. _I wonder why he only slept with me once… I must be horrible in bed. I hope Mike doesn't think that._ Jessica thinks to herself.

I gag at the thought of actually sleeping with her, I find her loud and annoying so Mike Newton can keep her.

"Oh" was all I hear the soft voice reply. Then I sit and wait to hear what this girl has to think. Nothing.

I wait then hear Jessica turn to talk to the other kids at her table. That's funny, I can't hear anything.

I turn my gaze to her and our eyes connect. Her face turns crimson then looks down at her food. And I still wait to hear something from her mind.

_Nothing_.

Why can't I hear you? I think to myself.

She was a mystery and I had to solve her. If that was possible without me devouring her.

All I can think is she is MINE.

**XXX**

**First chapter done Woo hoo!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And tell me what you think. Should I continue this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns them, need I say more?**

**XXX**

Now that I have decided that this girl was mine, I decide to approach her when the bell rings for lunch to end.

As I get up from my seat I see Mike Newton talking to her as they leave the cafeteria.

Damnit Mike, leave my woman alone. Go fuck Jessica or something else.

I see Mike look at me and scowl.

"Great, here comes Cullen" he murmurs.

"What?" I hear her soft voice say as she turns around.

Her eyes meet mine as I approach them and her smell gets stronger. Shit. I'm going to have to control myself around her. I can't devour her in public because that would cause a large problem for my family.

"Hello Bella Swan, my name is Edward Cullen" I say to her while giving a smirk that I know all girls love.

Confusion crosses her face then she asks me, "How do you know my name?"

I give out a little chuckle then reply.

"Everyone knows the name of the Chief of Polices daughter" I tell her.

She scowls then replies, "No, what I meant was how did you know to call me Bella instead of Isabella?"

My face drops. Shit. I messed up.

"Do you not like to be called Bella?" I ask.

"No, its…" she lets out a sigh. "Never mind." she mumbles.

"Is there a reason why you're here Cullen?" Mike asks coldly.

My gaze leaves Bella's to glare at Mike.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do, _Newton_." I say with much venom in my voice. "I have come to ask Bella if she would like me to walk her to class" I say with my questioning gaze returning to hers.

"Oh" she says as her cheeks start to redden. "Well Mike here" she gestures towards him, "has already offered so…"

"Well then maybe next time" I reply as I reach down and grab her hand to lay a soft kiss on top.

Her face goes a shade darker and I can feel her heartbeat in her palm. Instantly I clamp my jaw shut as I realize how close I was to a nice blood vessel of hers.

I could use my lightning speed and flip her hand over and latch my mouth on her wrist before she realizes what's happening. I could have her drained and on the floor within seconds. NOT GOOD.

_EDWARD! Get away from her!_ I hear Alice's thoughts in my head.

I clamp my eyes shut and take a ragged breath before I let go of her hand and watch it drop to her side.

I stride past them and hurry for my next class as fast as I could while still making it look human.

_Edward, that was close. What I just saw was not pretty and if it happened then Carlisle would be upset._ I hear Alice tell me through her thoughts.

Carlisle would be upset. After all the hard work he's done for us to live a normal life among humans. If I ruined that then I would feel so horrible for what I have done to my father. It would ruin my family.

This girl was dangerous and I _have_ to stay away from her. But how? Especially since I want her so much.

Before I realize it, I was sitting in Biology now waiting for the bell to ring for class to start. While I was staring at my textbook in front of me, I get a whiff of Bella's scent once again.

You've got to be fucking kidding me.

She just had to have Biology the same time I did. And to make it even better, all of the seats were taken except for the one next to me.

I see her stroll to the teacher's desk and she handed him a sheet of paper. He signs it then hands it back while motioning for her to sit next to me.

Instantly I clamp my jaw shut once again when she lets her bag drop to the floor next to the table as she sits down.

I didn't even get time to prepare myself to keep control around her as I almost drained her in the hallway. Now it was even worse with her sitting next to me with that delectable blush of hers.

With my jaw still clamped shut, I start to feel my venom burn down my throat. As I swallow, I try to move as far away as the table would let me.

Damnit, why did she have to smell so good? This was pure torture.

She looks up at me and a small smile appears. I stiffen. I nod toward her once then turn away to look in another direction. Out of the corner of my eye, I see her face fall before she faces the front. Then she moves her hair to cover her face. But to my luck, all that did was expose her sweet neck to me. I swallow another mouthful of venom.

Come on Edward, keep yourself together. You are stronger than this, you can fight the urge.

I close my eyes as tightly as I could and quit breathing. If I quit breathing, I wouldn't have to smell her. Of course this is not a problem because vampires don't have to breathe.

With my eyes still shut tightly, I start to remind myself that I need to keep control for my family. This is our home and I don't want to ruin that for them. Esme, my mother, would be heartbroken if we had to leave. My sibling would be upset with me and my father would be disappointed. I want them to be happy so I have to keep control. Control. Control…

"Is there a problem Mr. Cullen?"

My eyes shoot open to see that the teacher is talking to me.

"No Sir, everything is fine" I lie. He looks at me then his gaze flicks to Bella's still blushing face. He lets out a sigh then returns to the lecture.

I watch Bella's fingers play with the pen in her hand when I see the blue vein on the inside of her right wrist. My eyes follow the vein upward until it disappears under the sleeve of her jacket bunched up at her elbows. Another flow of venom pools in my mouth and I swallow, feeling it burn down my throat once again.

I _have _to have this woman.

Ideas start to flow around in my head.

I could kill everybody in this room before I finish off with her as the dessert. Or I could glamour her right after class and take her away from here. But would I be able to stop once I've tasted her? Do I have the control to not drain her dry?

I don't think I can…

Fuck it. I want her.

This whole time thinking, I realize that I've started to lean my face toward Bella's exposed neck. I can see that she has stiffened and her heartbeat is erratic. _So_ _close_. Her smell is enveloping me and my venom is flowing heavily down my burning throat. _Almost there._ Her jugular is right there waiting to be punctured. I lick my lips before I move to put them on her smooth skin.

The bell rings.

Instantly I'm out of the classroom. That was close.

_Too close._

I look up to see Alice standing ten feet away from me with an angry face and her arms crossed over her chest. Shit. Alice was mad and when she is mad, she can get scary.

_Car. Now._ I hear her tell me as she heads towards my Volvo. I follow behind her with my head drooped.

Once we are seated in the vehicle, she turns towards me.

"What is your problem Edward? Don't you listen?" she yells. "I told you to stay away from her!"

"How was I supposed to know that she was in my class and she had to sit next to me?" I yell back.

"Hmmm, I don't know, maybe you could have read her mind to find out!" she says sarcastically.

"I can't" I tell her.

"What?" she says with confusion written on her face.

"I said that I can't!" I repeat.

"You can't what?" she asks.

"Read her mind!" I answer.

"Why not?" her eyes searching mine.

"I don't know… I tried to at lunch but got nothing." I explain. "It was weird… I've never met anyone like this. It was kind of peaceful to hear nothing, but also really annoying at the same time. To tell you the truth, it was actually quite frustrating to not know what she was thinking. That's why I decided to ask her to walk her to her next class to see if I just had to be closer to her to hear her but when I got close her smell took over me. I almost lost control."

"I know, I saw a vision of you draining her right there in front of Newton" Alice tells me.

"That's why I left in a hurry and tried to get away from her" I reply.

"But she ended up being in your class instead… and the only open seat was next to yours" she replies back.

"Yes, and her smell was too much. I even planned on killing everyone in that room just so I could have her" I tell her.

"I know, I saw that too. That's why I was outside your classroom screaming your name repeatedly in my mind" she says.

I give her a confused look. "I didn't hear you."

"Well why the hell not? I was being pretty loud." she tells me.

"I don't know…" I say as I think it over. "Maybe because I was so overwhelmed with blood lust that I didn't notice anything else. Actually, I didn't hear anybody's thoughts when I was next to her now that I think about it."

"That's interesting" Alice replies with a quizzical look on her face.

I watch her face as she thinks of a couple reasons why Bella's thoughts can't be heard. One idea was maybe Bella was immune to all vampire powers. She decided that she'll have to try it sometime to see if it's true or not.

"Anyways." Alice says as her face gets serious again. "The bell is going to ring soon for school to end so you need to go to the office and see if you are able to switch out of Biology that hour. It's very dangerous for you to be around this Bella girl."

"It's not my fault she's so tempting" I reply.

**XXX**

**Another chapter finished with more ready to come.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**It's what keeps me writing.**

**Your reviews are the wood that feeds the flames of this fire. Keep it burning!**


End file.
